


Firelight

by zebaoth



Category: Kidou Keisatsu Patlabor | Mobile Police Patlabor
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/zebaoth
Summary: A relaxing winter evening at home is best spent with those whom you love.





	

The sleet pelted the window with icy streams that froze hard to the glass in translucent streaks like the legs of sweet white wine. The electric fireplace roared low and blue as Kanuka sat on the couch, near enough to read by the low light of the flame, as her lover laid her head gently in her lap. After pausing to turn a page, Kanuka reached down to idly ruffle Noa’s hair.

“Are you asleep?” said Kanuka.

“Yes,” said Noa. “Fast asleep.”

“Then I suppose I can’t get up,” said Kanuka. “It’d be a shame to wake you.”

Noa sighed at the touch of Kanuka’s hand against her cheek, pleasantly cool. “Yes it would be,” she said, without opening her eyes.

“So how long shall we stay?” said Kanuka.

Noa sighed. “How about forever?”

Kanuka chuckled. “Well I can’t say no to that.”


End file.
